All Of Me KrisHo vers
by Taraxakum
Summary: [KrisHo] hanya cerita saat Yifan menyanyikan lagu All of Me di press conference filmnya. -bad summary-


**JUDUL : ALL OF ME**

 **AUTHOR : CHOCHOBERRY**

 **CAST : YIFAN, JOONMYUN & OTHER**

 **WARNING : YAOI ! TYPO (S) DIMANA-MANA !**

 **KALAU NGGAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA, SIMPLE KAN !**

ooo

ooo

ooo

-KrisHo-

 **11 September 2014**

Hari ini EXO mendapatkan jatah libur sehari, oleh karena itu hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh semua member EXO. Dan semuanya memutuskan akan mengisi liburan kali ini dengan jalan-jalan ke _Lotte World_ serta pusat perbelanjaan.

"Aku tidak ikut ya? aku lelah, aku ingin tidur saja" ujar Joonmyun saat melihat membernya sedang bersiap-siap berangkat.

" _Hyung_ , tidak apa-apa kami tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" Joonmyun tersenyum, membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak keberatan ditinggal sendiri.

"Baiklah! kalau ada apa-apa, telepon kami" ujar Minseok.

Joonmyun mengangguk.

"Selamat bersenang-senang".

Setelah kepergian membernya, Joonmyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung menghempaskan dirinya diatas kasur

Saat kekasihnya masih disini, keadaan seperti akan mereka manfaatkan sebaiknya-baiknya. Dorm yang sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua dan kegiatan manis pasti mereka lakukan. Namun, semua itu kini hanya tinggal kenangan.

Joonmyun memeluk gulingnya erat, sudah lebih dari 3 bulan kekasihnya meninggalkannya, memberikan semua tanggung jawab EXO padanya. Ingin rasanya, Joonmyun membunuhnya saat tahu bahwa ia akan keluar dari EXO namun lama-kelamaan dia berusaha mengerti dengan alasannya, walaupun tetap saja hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat sang _partner_ meninggalkannya.

Ponsel Joonmyun berdering. Membuat Joonmyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda berbentuk segiempat itu lalu mengambilnya.

 _Yifan calling..._

Entah Joonmyun harus senang atau sedih saat Yifan menelepon. Meskipun, jauh di lubuk hantinya, ia benar-benar merindukan suara _bass_ Yifan.

"Halo" Joonmyun menerima telepon dari Yifan.

" _Halo Joon"_

Air mata Joonmyun rasanya ingin tumpah saat mendengar suara itu. Namun, ia menahannya sekuat tenaga.

" _Hyung_? Aku kira _hyung_ lupa padaku, ternyata masih ingat ya?" Joonmyun berucap ketus untuk menutupi perasaan hatinya.

" _Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu. Meskipun kita tidak di tempat yang sama, kau masih menyandang status sebagai orang yang aku cinta"._

Mata Joonmyun berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibirnya agar isakan tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

" _Kalau hyung mencintaiku, kenapa hyung meninggalkanku?"_ Batin Joonmyun.

" _Hyung_ sedang apa? sudah sarapan? Semalam tidur jam berapa? _Hyung_ tidak begadang lagi kan? "

" _Ternyata kebawelanmu tidak berubah ya? kalau aku disana aku pasti akan mencium bibirmu hahaha"_

Joonmyun tersenyum, mencium bibirnya saat kebawelannya kumat adalah kebiasaan Yifan, kebiasaan yang dirindukan oleh Joonmyun.

" _Saat ini, aku sedang menghadiri press conference film baruku"_

"Ah begitu?"

Saat ini, Yifan memang membintangi sebuah film yang berjudul _Somewhere Only We Know_ , film yang membuat Joonmyun uring-uringan karena ada _kiss scene_ yang cukup "panas" diantara Yifan dan lawan mainnya. Dan harus membuat Yifan rela menghabiskan pulsa ponselnya untuk menelepon Joonmyun dan menenangkannya.

" _Joon, press conferenceku itu akan ditayangkan di salah satu stasiun televisi di China, apakah kau bisa streaming dan melihatku?"_

Joonmyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran, kenapa tiba-tiba Yifan meminta hal itu.

" _Aku punya kejutan untukmu"_

Sepertinya, Yifan mengerti isi pikiran Joonmyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan _streaming_ dan menontonmu, _hyung_ " ujar Joonmyun.

" _Ya sudah, aku tutup teleponnya ya? Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai"._

Setelah berucap demikian, Yifan mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Joonmyun. Lalu, dengan segera Joonmyun melakukan _streaming_ di ponselnya, ia mencari stasiun televisi yang menayangkan _press conference_ Yifan.

Ia pun menemukan stasiun televisinya, dapat ia lihat Yifan yang sangat tampan dengan baju dan celana berwarna hitam, gaya rambutnya pun berubah. Ia juga melihat senyum Yifan yang terlihat cerah, Joonmyun bersyukur bahwa kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Joonmyun melihat Yifan yang naik ke atas panggung, sepertinya ia sedang siap-siap untuk bernyanyi.

Dapat ia dengar dentingan piano yang akan mengiringi nyanyian Yifan.

Nada ini?

 _All of Me_

Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh John Legend, lagu yang merupakan ungkapan rasa cinta yang begitu mendalam terhadap seseorang.

" _Aku punya kejutan untukmu"_

Dan detik itu pula, wajah Joonmyun merona.

 _What would i do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out._

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding._

 _I can't pin you down._

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind._

 _I'm your magical mystery ride._

 _And i'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but i'll be alright._

 _My head's underwater but i'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and i'm out of my mind._

' _cause all of me, loves all of you._

 _Love your curves dan all your edges._

 _All your perfect imperfections._

 _Give your all to me, i'll give my all to you._

 _You're my end and my beginning._

 _Even when i lose, i'm winning._

' _cause i give you all of me._

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh.._

Suara Yifan benar-benar indah, pas dengan dentingan piano yang dimainkan. Meskipun Joonmyun tidak berada disana, namun ia dapat merasakan bahwa Yifan menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, bulir bening mengalir dari matanya, ia benar-benar merindukan sosok Yifan, ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh sang kekasih.

 _How many times do i have to tell you._

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too._

 _The world is beating you down, i'm around through every mood._

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse._

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues._

 _I can't stop singing, in my head for you._

 _My head's underwater but i'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and i'm out of my mind._

' _cause all of me, loves all of you._

 _Love your curves dan all your edges._

 _All your perfect imperfections._

 _Give your all to me, i'll give my all to you._

 _You're my end and my beginning._

 _Even when i lose, i'm winning._

' _cause i give you all of me._

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh.._

Nyanyian Yifan berakhir. Dan riuh tepuk tangan terdengar saat Yifan menundukkan badannya, mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tangisan Joonmyun semakin menjadi, lagu yang dinyanyikan Yifan benar-benar membuat hatinya merasa sesak yang teramat sangat. Ia pun menghentikan _streaming_ nya. Dan, selanjutnya, ponsel Joonmyun kembali berbunyi.

" _Joon?"_

Ternyata Yifan yang meneleponnya.

" _Hy...hyung?_ " ujar Joonmyun sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan isakannya, namun tetap saja Yifan dapat mendengarnya.

" _Hei, kenapa menangis hm? kau tak suka dengan nyanyianku?"_

"Bodoh! Aku suka nyanyianmu, _hyung._ Sangat suka. Hanya saja, mendengarmu menyanyi membuat aku semakin merindukanmu"

" _Maaf"_

"Untuk apa?"

" _Karena membuatmu menangis, ingin rasanya aku memelukmu, Joon. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu"._

Joonmyun semakin terisak mendengar ucapan Yifan.

" _Joon, percayalah. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Dan jika kita bertemu kembali, aku akan memelukmu erat dan menjadikanmu milikku untuk selamanya"._

Joonmyun mengusap air matanya, ia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu, _hyung_ ".

" _Aku mencintamu, Kim Joonmyun"._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yifan _hyung"_.

Percakapan mereka berakhir saat kata-kata itu telah terucap.

Ya, Joonmyun percaya jika suatu saat nanti mereka akan bertemu kembali.

Joonmyun tidak akan berhenti berharap.

 **END**

* * *

fanfict ini terinspirasi saat Yifan menyanyikan lagu All of Me di SOWK Press Conference, dan jiwa KrisHo shipperku berkata Yifan menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Joonmyun. Ahh aku benar-benar kangen _leader couple_ ini :(

Yang terakhir, TERIMA KASIH buat kalian-kalian yang udah nyempetin diri buat baca fanfict ku


End file.
